


Into the Woods

by AlexOC



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (specifically a werewolf), Extremely Underage, M/M, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wolf X Dipper, dubcon, vague yet unexplained pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOC/pseuds/AlexOC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one off.<br/>Dipper's search for a werewolf is cut short when he runs into a strange boy deep in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Woods

It was the wolves howls that drew him.

It had been a month ago that he first noticed the howling, during every night of the full moon the skies above Gravity Falls echoed with them.

The journal said most werewolves were pretty much harmless as long as you didn’t mess with them, so with tonight's full moon Dipper had decided. He was going to see a werewolf.

 -----------------------------------------------------------

He set out a few hours before sunset, he had a backpack full of supplies and a map of the valley. It wasn’t his first night alone in the woods, and he’d snuck out before without Stan catching him.

He walked for an hour or two, carefully marking his trail. He’d just begin to worry he wouldn’t find any signs before it got dark, when he heard something up ahead.

He crept the last few meters to a clearing by a stream. 

Standing by the river, fishing rod in hand, was a boy with sandy brown hair. He look about Dipper’s age, maybe a little older, and wore a baggy old t-shirt.

“Hi” Dipper started to say, but the boy cut him off by spinning around before he’d finished the first syllable.

For a moment they just stared at each other. Something felt off to Dipper, but somehow he knew he shouldn’t run. 

So he did the next best thing.

He gave his best smile, “Hi, I’m Dipper Pines.”

Some of the tension left the other boy, he exhaled and said “I’m… Louis.”

“So what are-” They started to say at the same time.

Dipper blushed a little, and Louis just looked annoyed. “You can go first” Dipper said, trying to act casual about all this.

The boy rolled his shoulder, not subtly showing off the lean muscles in his arms. “So what are you doing out here?” He said eyeing Dipper up and down.

Dipper gave a vague gesture toward his backpack, “Camping. You?”

“The same.”

“Soo…” Dipper sighed, and kicked at something by his feet, “It’s getting late… I’ve got to set up camp and all.”

“Really? My camp isn’t far from here.” The boy almost sounded eager to Dipper.

Dipper looked back up, “yeah?” He said softly, he didn’t know why but this felt important.

The other boy opened his mouth for a second and then shuts it again. Something flickered across his face, but then it’s gone. His decision made as he spoke again “I… You should camp with me tonight.”

Those last words seem almost pleading to Dipper, and he couldn’t say no.

 -----------------------------------------------------------

Dipper struggled to keep up with Louis as they moved through the woods. The boys hips swayed back and forth as his powerful legs let him practically glide through the woods.

And constantly staring at his ass probably didn’t help Dipper much either.

By the time they reach his camp is was getting truly dark, they couldn’t be more than an hour from sundown.

The camp was more permanent that Dipper expected, rocks marked an often used fire pit and some wind breaks had been build into the surrounding trees. At the back of the camp a thick pile of blankets and furs, had been put under a stone overhang.

“Wow” Dipper had to admit he was impressed, “This is your camp?”

Louis just shrugged, “It got set up a while back, it’s easy if you don’t need to haul much up.”

While Louis put aways his stuff and got them something to eat, Dipper dumped his pack and caught his breath.

Relaxing in a log in the fading sunlight, he became absorbed by the smell of the camp and watching the other boy work.

The whole place was filled with smells, the smoke from old fires, the raw meat that had once been hung on hooks, the sweat from everyone who’d worked so long to build this place, and the furs. That great pile of furs, Dipper had never been close to a wild animal long enough to really smell one. He’s assumed they’d smell bad, like at home when someone's dog got wet or rolled around in garbage, but out here it was different. The smells blended with the wilds around him to create something right.

Every second Dipper stayed in the camp he felt his strength returning, he was invigorated, he wanted to act. But that wasn’t his place, he knew that, he was a guest here and so he waited.

Louis had clicked off his shoes; preferring the soft dirt of the prepared camp. He gave a meaningful look at Dipper and soon had the younger boy removing his shoes. While Dipper worked himself up Louis stripped off his shirt and hung it for the night, then dug out some dried meat he had saved.

“Here,” The shirtless boy said to Dipper, holding out a piece of the food for him, “you should eat before bed.”

Dipper hesitantly took the chunk of meat, he’d had jerky before and this was different. It was a thick slab, and even a small bite had an almost overwhelming amount of salt and other spices.

It was amazing, and he had to stop himself from tearing into it with his teeth long enough to say thank you.

As he ate he watch the other boy rearrange their fur blankets, making sure their was enough room for both of them. As Louis worked it seemed like he almost went out of his way to make sure each of his sweat dampened muscles flexed in the fading sunlight. His body screamed at him to do something, the boy hadn’t touched him or said anything, but Dipper could feel the painful tent in his shorts.

Louis turned to him, “Hang your clothes on one of the lines while we can still see; we’re going to bed.” We. It was almost too much for Dipper to hope for, he’d never felt like this, when he was alone with someone else.

Slowly, his heart racing, Dipper did what he was told. Piece by piece he removed his clothes, all under the gaze of the older boy. The tension built within him as he stripped, his boner beyond obvious at this point. He slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs.

He desperately wanted to, but what if he was wrong? “i...”

A grunt of approval came from behind him, “Hurry up.” That was all he needed.

He slid his briefs down his legs, his boner popping out of them as he did, he stepped out of them and fully into the cool night air.

He hung those embarrassing cartoon briefs on the line in front of him and he turned to Louis, putting himself on full display.

Somehow Louis had moved himself into the bed while Dipper stripped, he said nothing as Dipper made the slow walk to the bed and slid under the sheets. The only reaction he had was a low sigh of content, and the pale reflection on his sharp toothed smile.

Dipper lay beneath the same blanket and waited as his desire mounted.

 -----------------------------------------------------------

It was probably the first thing Louis had been unsure about since he invited the boy, but slowly, starting at the boy’s waist, he ran his hands along the boy’s side. When he reached Dipper’s chest he slid his hand forward and across each nipple, until his arm wrapped around the smaller boy.

With a heave he pulled them together.

 -----------------------------------------------------------

Dipper felt it as fingers explored his naked skin, and his heart skipped a beat as they were pulled together. He felt the rock hard erection pressing against his lower back, all he had to do was move maybe six inches and everything he wanted, no needed, would come true.

But the slightest move or twitch only made Louis pull them tighter together, until his lips pressed against the back of Dipper’s neck, and Dipper could feel his every heartbeat.

“Please?” The desperation obvious, but got no reply.

Dipper could not stay awake forever, soon the warmth of the fur surrounding him and the long hike of the day overcame him. 

He fell asleep like that, a boiling cauldron of hormones and need.

 -----------------------------------------------------------

Dipper woke up with a wolf standing over him.

The blankets had been pulled away and as the cold wind slid over him goosebumps spread across his bare skin.

Dipper’s arm shot out, searching for Louis but he wasn’t there. 

He tried to inch away, but a low growl from the wolf made him freeze.

He looked up into the creature’s eyes, there was something there… And the fur, it was brown, just like…

“Louis?” Dipper said in barely a whisper.

The growling stopped, the wolf shifted its position, and Dipper felt something wet brush against his leg.

He looked down, and gasped.

It’s penis was soaked in precum and twitched with every heavy breath it took, he was as horrny as Dipper had been.

Dipper hesitated for a moment, his instinct simultaneously telling him to run and to pounce on that dripping cock. A small twitch from the wolf’s head told him what he should, not that he could explain how.

He rolled himself onto his hands and knees, he could feel the hot breath on the back of his neck as the wolf moved into position.

The first few explorative probes of his cheeks were almost torturously slow. It wasn't until the third attempt that it finally happened. Dipper moaned as his cheeks spread apart, the wolf hesitated even then, maybe he was worried that Dipper had been hurt, but Dipper couldn’t take it anymore. He thrust himself back, and into the thick warm fur of the great beast.

This was what he’d needed, the wolf was completely inside him now and every inch of it filled him with pleasure.

 -----------------------------------------------------------

The wolf’s paws went unsteady for a moment as his mate thrust up against him, but he steadied himself quickly. It was tempting to give him a nip on the the neck, but his mate was frail if eager.

It took only a few heartbeats for the rhythm to be set, and he began to pant as his dick slowly swelled up, his mate getting tighter with each thrust.

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

Dipper was drenched in sweat, his whole body shook and he panted for breath. That glorious presence in him felt bigger with every thrust, then something huge crashed into his already spread hole.

The wolf bore down with a single mighty thrust, and the massive swollen glands of the wolf stretched him to his limit. He howled in a mix of pleasure and pain as his overloaded prostate sent out wave after wave of pleasure.

It was too much, he felt his whole body begin to tighten up...

 -----------------------------------------------------------

The wolf howled with his now knotted mate as his throbbing glands squeezed into place. At the same time his mate’s whole body went rigid, only increasing their pleasure.

He couldn’t take it anymore. His loosed his seed into the other boy, and collapsed...

 -----------------------------------------------------------

They both fell asleep like that, locked together.

Dipper was once again wrapped in furs, and Louis once again pressed against his back.


End file.
